


That Time of the Month

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: Luke helps comfort you during that time of the month.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 4





	That Time of the Month

“Ugh, why now of all the times?” she thought to herself. She was prepared but she hadn't taken any medicine. As Y/N made her way to the command center, the pain from her lower-back grew. She felt light-headed and her vision blurred. Y/N stopped before entering the center. She held on the wall for some support trying to regain her focus. Once her vision came back she took her time and entered. Little did she know that someone watched her a few seconds before she went in. 

Y/N talked to Leia for a bit before going back to her quarters to work. As she left the commander she ran into someone. The pain in her back increased. Luke grabbed Y/N to steady her. She slowly opened her eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” Luke asked still holding her shoulders. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong.” Y/N replied. 

Luke furrowed his brows. 

“I saw you stop before you entered the room. You looked in pain. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, it’s just... ugh,” Y/N groaned. 

Her hand immediately went to rub her back. Her face scrunched up because of the pain. Luke gently picked up Y/N and carried her to their room. When they arrived Luke set her down on the couch and got some ibuprofen for her. Y/N just laid on the couch, dealing with the pain. When Luke came back he had a heating pad and the ibuprofen. Y/N moved slowly while Luke placed the heating pad under her. She then took the ibuprofen. 

“Ahhh,” Y/N said in relief as the heating pad did its job. 

“Is that better?” Luke asked.

“Somewhat,” Y/N replied. Luke bent over her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Just tell me if you need anything, okay Sweetheart”

“Can you stay, please?” asked Y/N. 

“Yeah,” Luke whispered as he sat at the end of the couch. Y/N rested her head on top of his lap. He massaged her temple, letting the Force help reduce the pain. Y/N closed her eyes, almost drifting off before she was awoken when a jolt of pain coursed through her lower back. She sat up quickly and rubbed her back. 

“Lay on your back,” Luke said.

Y/N did as she was told and laid down. Luke sat on the edge of the couch and began to massage her lower back. 

“Here?” he asked.

“A little lower, oooh right there,” Y/N mumbled. Luke worked his way down slowly. Massaging and medicine began to work. Luke did this for a few minutes. When he stopped he noticed that Y/N had fallen asleep. He chuckled and then moved her to their bed. Y/N laid asleep on her back. Luke sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and place a kiss on Y/N’s cheek. Y/N smiled in her sleep. He then leaned over her stomach talking to her uterus.

“Hey, I know that you have to do your thing, but it doesn’t make it acceptable to put her through so much pain. She has done amazing things and I am glad that I met her. She means everything to me and I won’t let you bother her from what she needs to do. You hear me!” Luke whispered. Luke kissed her stomach and then got up and left, leaving Y/N in peace. Once Y/N heard the door shut, she laughed quietly to herself thinking how cute Luke is. She had overheard Luke’s entire conversation. 

“How did we end up with someone like him?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
